Boog
Boog is the main protagonist of the ''Open Season'' franchise. Appearance Boog is a huge brown grizzly bear with a light brown face and belly. Personality Boog is a happy-go-lucky, 900-pound grizzly bear. However, he can get a bit irritated right away. In the first film, Elliot served as a foil for him, although at the end, they have became partners in time. Biography Early Life Boog lives an ordinary life in Timberline with his owner and adoptive mother Ranger Beth (who has raised him since he was a cub) and his teddy bear Dinkleman. Open Season He is often on the lookout for his arch-nemesis Shaw and has a friendly relationship with Sheriff Gordy. When he meets Elliot, he develops a dislike for him due to his rather annoying habits. However, Boog eventually warms up to Elliot and becomes best friends with him after getting stuck in the Timberline National Forest for 3 days before open season starts. After Boog boldly protects the forest and defeats Shaw and the hunters, Beth returns in her helicopter to bring Boog back home with her. However, she notices he has made new woodland friends. Proud of Boog, Beth decides to leave him in the Timberline National Forest (which Beth realizes is his true home) and gives the bear a hug goodbye before departing in her helicopter. Boog enjoys his new life in the forest, hanging out with Elliot and the other wilds as their new leader and best friend. Then they celebrate by having a rabbit fight, which Boog soon gets the upper hand. Open Season 2 One morning, Boog attends Elliot and Giselle's wedding with the other wilds, serving as Elliot's best man. After Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taken away by Bob and Bobbie and tells Boog and the others about this, they make a rescue mission to get him back (with Boog noting that they did not give up when the hunters invaded the forest). Eventually, when Elliot and Giselle get in an argument, Boog breaks it up and tells Giselle they have to stay together as they are partners. Upon hearing this, a shocked Elliot calls Boog a traitor for siding with Giselle, tells his girlfriend (whom he calls a "traitor ex") to enjoy her "new-found partnership" and tells Boog he doesn't need him and that he can find Mr. Weenie himself. In the end, Elliot and Giselle get married and Boog is very happy for Elliot. When Elliot's antler cracks off, Boog winces and replies, "Ooh. That just ain't right." Open Season 3 One morning after hibernating, Boog plans an annual guys' trip to spend some time with his male friends, but they are all busy spending time with their families, so the only one left is Elliot. Unfortunately, Giselle tells Elliot to tell Boog he cannot go on the guys trip due to Giselle going to visit her mother. An upset Boog goes to the Maslova Family Circus and tries to make new friends there. When the wilds find out about his disappearance, they hatch a mission to rescue him. Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Open Season Characters Category:Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run Characters Category:Open Season 2 Characters Category:Open Season 3 Characters Category:Open Season: The Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Open Season: Scared Silly Characters Category:Bears Category:Wild Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Brown Grizzly Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Fur Category:Brown eyes